Servant of Evil
by Neo.Caii
Summary: Natsyume is back with her selfishness. Now sitting at an actual throne, she does things she swore to herself she wouldn't do after she got seperated from her twin: Breaking bonds, using her dear brother, killing for the sake of forbidden love and letting it all go to her head resulting to someone close to her die in the end. Pure Evil.


Servant of Evil Short Story

Inspired by Song

Lovely and beautiful song. A must hear. if you dont cry you have issues!

The song is about a set of twins born into royalty, boy and girl. Only one could be the ruler so the adults chose the girl. Both were seperated. While, the boy was studying to be a servant, she was learning how to be a queen. I'm not gonna say anymore cuz it'll ruin it. It's best to listen to the song while reading. Maybe. Judst read. (Nagi's hair is a very dark purple almost black color btw)

I tried my best!

Queen of the counrty in the fire (red): Natsyume

Servant: Nagihiko

King of the country across the ocean (blue): Ikuto

Queen of the country in the Cherry Blossoms (pink): Amu

Queen of the enriched violet country: Utau

~In the early flame of the future queen's life:

"Nagi!" The dark haired boy stood in the middle of the garden looking for his sister. She was good at playing games. Especially hide and seek. They'd been playing for 2 hours already. He had heard his name but couldn't find the source.

"Nagi! I'm right here!"

Running to a shub in the east end of the garden, he grabbed a stick and poked around to see if anything would make a girly noise. Nothing. Nagihiko got up and frowned, scanning the area.

"Come ON! It's soooo easy!" He snapped his fingers. Carefully he crept towards the marble fountain that shot streams of water into the sky. "Finally!" The young boy lept in front of the water statue to find not only more grass, but his sister's red bow. Picking it up he groaned as he heard more laughs.

"I give up, Sume! You win!" His female half crawled out from under the rose bush. "That's why I couldn't find you." Natsyume walked up to meet her twin. "If Madam Rouge were to see you in that, she would've punished you. Thats mother and father's bush. But she just rolled her eyes and took back her bow.

"I know." She turned to the big shrub. Their parents were both deceased. Their aunt was all they had and she was getting older by the minute. A single tear ran down both their cheeks remembering the fun they had with their parents. It was agonizing. Going to the town and park everyday, seeing all the children with their parents. Knowing you dont have any of your own. "Sometimes, I hate auntie." Natsyume gazed at her twin, amazed that he said such a thing.

A hand landed on their shoulders. Looking up, he saw the person he hoped didnt hear what he just said. "What was that, Mister Moyasu?" Nagihiko shook his head slowly then stepped back to be even with his sister.

"So," The older woman took a seat at the finely designed ivory table they had next to the newly planted roses. "Who won that childish game you two like to play?" Nagihiko looked away in defeat. Madam Rouge just laughed. "It's okay. It's just a game." The two twins joined her and sat as well.

"Maybe next time?" She took her glasses of and rested them on the table. Her eyes were filled with guilt. "There won't be." Naturally, children their age wouldn't understand until they got older. They didnt know what was going to happen. Just because they were kids.

The next morning, Natsyume awoke and was heading towards her brother's room. "Nagi! Wake up! Kouji made that special breakfast we like with all the turkey, biscuits, and that italian salad!" She stood there with no response. "Hey! I said get up." She was used to all of his pranks but somehow, she felt worried. Rushing towards his covers, she yanked them off his bed to find nothing.

Panic. Run. Scream. Thoughts were running through her mind. "Where are you? This isn't funny, Nagi." She was about to lose it and ask someone to tell her something. Until she heard things being thrown and struggled screams. Without realizing what she was doing, she ran towards the noise.

On her way down the stairs of the manor, she saw her brother thrown over the shoulder of a man, being carried out of the door. He looked so helpless. She wanted to help him. About to charge and tackle the man, a hand was wrapped around her waist bringing her back the way she came.

"No! Stop!" Looking towards her sibling hot tears came rolling down her cheeks. Both kids were moving frantically for each other. They were trying to connect, trying to stop the forces keeping them away. The distance became a yard, then a meter, the she saw no more of her brother for he disappeared behind the tall wooden doors.

"No...Nagi. Why?!" The butler carried her to her room and put her down on her bed. "Is there anything I can do for you, Miss?" Natsyume grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. "Go away!" He respectively bowed then left. Behind him was Madam Rouge. The little girl turned away from the woman. "Why did they do this, Auntie? " The woman sat next to her niece. "They didnt do it honey," Natsyume wasn't prepared to hear what was next. "I did." Her eyes widened in shock. "It had to be done. Such a disrespectful child."

Her aunt rose from the bed. "Why?!" Her old fingers began to circle the pearl of the necklace she handed down to her niece. "There were two of you. Only one could rule the country. Being that you both liked that children's game., I thought I'd make the decision today. Before I leave to the Country of the Shadows. He's not leaving for good. Just until you both turn 19, then he comes back. But no longer as your brother."

Not understanding nor believing what was being said, she covered her ears not wanting to hear more. "Well, I can't make you believe what I'm saying, but you need to understand at least." And wih that she left the girl's room. No longer hungry, she stayed there all day in that one spot by the window. Imagining her and her brother playing. It was lonley.

She felt stranded. It was only her. Just her.


End file.
